Next Move
by Moresassythanclassy
Summary: One shot about Kensi and Deeks going undercover as a married couple again. Meanwhile they make an important decision about their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot requested by my very talented friend EmmyLou74 ! I really hope you like it :) If anyone else has a request for me, don't be afraid to send it to me, I'd love to try and make something about it. **

**Summary:** Kensi and Deeks go undercover as a married couple again. They have been dating for quite some time now.

**Really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writting it! Please leave a review! Thank you!**

**- Charlotte  
><strong>

"Honey, I'm home!" Deeks shouts when he enters the cover house. He had to go back to OSP to update the team about the mission, meanwhile Kensi stayed at the house.

"In the kitchen."

"Really?" Deeks asks surprised, with a hint of confusion hidden in his voice. Moments like this where rare, Kensi Blye doesn't spend much time in the kitchen. And if she does, it's only to warm up some take away or some leftovers.

"Yes Deeks, really!" He hears her answer while he makes his way towards the kitchen.

When he enters the kitchen of their amazing cover house, he has to admit, the house is in one word amazing, he sees Kensi cutting vegetables and a pot placed on the stove. He can honestly say he never saw her like this, but he was fully enjoying the view and the moment.

"What looks good?" He asks, stopping next to her.

"Depends on what you're talking about." Kensi answers, turning around to leave a quick peck on his lips.

Deeks smiles, placing a hand on her lower back. "I think we can all agree on the fact that you look beyond good, Kens."

"Well, thank you." She winks at him.

"But no, I am talking about the food."

"It's pasta, something I found online. I thought I should give it a try." Kensi answers rather proud. She figured that she can't be going on like this, eating take out or a frozen meal every day. When it was just her, she didn't gave much attention to it but Deeks deserves some home cooked meal once in a while.

"You're not trying to poison me, are you?"

"No!" Kensi defends herself, punching him in the arm.

"Can't a wife cook her husband dinner without being it a big deal?" She loved the fact that she could call him her husband in order of the case.

"They sure can."

He walks closer, making a hold behind her, letting his hands find their way along her waist to her thighs. Kensi leans her back against his chest while he places a kiss in the crook of her neck.

He had to admit, he was really enjoying this undercover assignment. Having their own place feels good, it feels right. It really feels like coming home every single day. It's not that they haven't spend every night together, almost every second of the day since that one night but it was always at his or her place, not at theirs. Every vein is his body is craving to have a place like this with her but he doesn't want to push Kensi, after all, he promised her to be patient.

Kensi loosens herself from his grip, making her way to the sauce that is cooking on the stove.

"Want to tast?" Kensi asks, sticking out the spoon in Deeks direction.

Deeks takes her up at her offer, letting her slip the spoon in his mouth.

"Wow." Deeks manages to get out after he took the sauce in. "That's actually really good."

A smile spreads over Kensi's face, one that has several reasons behind it. First of all she's happy she actually managed to make something eatable. She really went out of her comfort zone with this one but she was determined to make Deeks a home cooked meal. Another reason for that particular smile is this, everything, makes her feel so good. She has enjoyed this operation from the minute it started, having their own place, wearing a wedding band, she has to admit it's all really comforting. There's actually nothing she wants more than to have a place of her and Deeks together. Even though they already sort of live together, getting their own place would be an amazing next step.

Kensi wraps her arms around his neck. "Made with love, especially for you."

Deeks closes the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers. He moves his hands towards her waist, lifting her up, moving her towards the kitchen sink. She lets her fingers intertwine with his hair as his lips make their way towards her neck which leads Kensi to leave out a moan. Deeks smiles at the sound of it, knowing he's the only one who's capable to make her feel like this, to make her leave out those noises. She places her hands on his jaw, bringing his lips to hers again.

"I'm really enjoying this assignment." Kensi tries to get out though kisses.

"Me too." Deeks answers, resting his forehead against hers.

As he looks in to her eyes it hits him. Right here, right now. Now is the time to bring it up, because in all honesty, he wants to spend the rest of his live with her. No one has ever made him feel like this and he's not planning on letting her go.

"Kens?" Deeks sounds rather serious all of sudden while he gets Kensi down to the floor again.

"Yeah?"

"I know I promised to be patient, so please tell me when I'm doing this all wrong. But I have loved every single second of staying at this house, with you. It feels good to sort of have our own place." He starts rambling.

Kensi takes his hands in hers, which throws him of his game for a moment, but he continues.

"So, uhm .. I was thinking. Maybe, and I mean only if you are ready for it, but maybe when the case is done we could look around, get a place of our own?"

He never felt his heart beat this hard in his chest before. He feels relieved he finally got the words out, he finally dropped the question on her but he still is a little anxious about the answer he might get.

"I'd love that." Kensi relieves him from his concerns.

"Y-you do?" Deeks can't hide his excitement.

Kensi nods. "I wanted to ask you the same thing. It just feels right and I want to spend every single moment possible with you. I love staying at your place or you staying at mine, but having our own would be perfect."

Deeks leans in to give her a quick kiss on her lips. "Okay, it's a deal."

"You have any special recommends?" Kensi asks, referring to which qualities their house should get.

"As long as you're there I'm totally fine with it."

"I'm not buying it, Deeks." Kensi teases him.

"True love makes a man do unexpected things."

"Whatever Deeks, I'm still not buying it." Kensi answers while he wraps his arms around her again.

"But since we're on the subject. I'd like a front yard for Monty and the mutant ninja assassins, an open kitchen so I can watch you cook while I'm watching TV, a garage and for the house to be at walking distance from the beach so I can still get my morning surf."

Kensi leaves out a laugh. "That's more like my man."

"You agree with that?"

"Sounds pretty good to me."

"So .. we're doing this than?" Deeks asks, his eyes sparkling more than ever.

"We are." Kensi answers in genuine excitement.

"We're moving in together."

"We're getting our own place." Kensi almost whispers when she comes closer to lock his lips with hers again.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, everyone who followed, reviewed or favorited ; THANK YOU ! I wasn't planning on making this in to a multi chapter but after some thinking and brain storming with very talented writers I decided I will !

I want to say a special thank you to Bamie02 for checking this chapter and changing some things before I put it out here. You really are amazing! And also a special thank you to Bookdiva who convinced me to continue with it, you really gave me amazing ideas who will be coming in the next chapters! Thank you both !

Now, I hope you you guys like the chapter :)

* * *

><p>The mission ended only two hours ago. They got the bad guys and once again the good won against the bad because after all, that's what they are trained for and what they do best. Kensi and Deeks had to pack their things and leave the cover house. Kensi must admit, she will miss this house, she really enjoyed living here, pretending to be married to the one man who seems to bring out the very best in her and makes her happier than she has ever been. One day she will marry him, at least that's what she hopes but for now getting their own place together seems like a perfect next step.<p>

They are all sitting at their desks, catching up on some paperwork, or in Kensi's case drowning in her thoughts. She gets called back to reality hearing her partner's voice, who seems to be done with all the work, noticing her thoughts are in another place.

"Come on Kens, it's been a long day, we're going home." He says, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Yes please, I am exhausted."

"You're going home .. together ?" Callen looks up from his papers.

Deeks turns around facing the team leader. "Really? Come on guys, it's been how long since we told you? Two months?" "Still processing it." Sam smirks.

"Anyway, ready sunshine?" Deeks tries to get out of this conversation.

"I am." Kensi answers while Deeks throws an arm around her.

"Where exactly are you guys going?" Callen asks when they start making their way towards the exit of the building.

Deeks stops, turning around with narrowed eyebrows and confusion written all over his face. Did he hear that right? Was Callen actually asking about their personal life? Trying to find things out about their relationship? He really didn't know what to think about it and had no idea how to answer this question in the right way.

"Excuse me?" Deeks finally gets out.

"I mean, you don't have the cover house anymore so you guys don't really have a – how shall I call it?- a shared home?" Callen continues.

"Deeks' place pretty much is my home." Kensi answers, meeting Deeks gaze.

Deeks smiles at the words, making the sparkle in his ocean blue eyes become bigger in only seconds. No one will ever understand what that means to him coming from her.

"And her apartment pretty much became my home too, although we spend most of the time at my place."

Sam is packing up his things, laughing at the conversation they are having. It makes sense to him they spend most of the time at Deeks his place. He has only been in Kensi's apartment once, when Granger suspected her of the murder of every single member of her father's team, and he had to be honest, her place looked like a mess.

"Okay, point proven." Callen says, getting up from his chair.

"It is going to change though." Kensi adds to the conversation.

"It is?"

"It sure is." Deeks answers full of excitement. "We are going to get our own place."

Sam places a hand on Deeks shoulder which surprises Deeks for a second. Is this supposed to be some kind of 'congratulations'? Maybe a 'good luck'? After all, he is going to live together with Kensi Marie Blye which could get really interesting but he can't wait for it. It will be a challenge some days, he is truly aware of that but what relationship isn't? He has waited really long for her, _for them_ and nothing is going to take that away from him. No challenge is too big to overcome as long as they have each other. After all, she never fails to make him smile, make him feel better or make a bad moment better just because of her presence and her beautiful mismatched eyes.

"Already?" Sam finally starts speaking.

Kensi lifts her head to the side, not the reaction she was expecting.

"Yes." She answers rather harsh.

Deeks tightens his grip around her hearing that answers. Only hearing the tone in her voice he knows that answer doesn't exactly satisfy her.

Sam raises his hands in front of him, like he is asking for mercy. He doesn't want to be attacked by Kensi because everyone knows she is pretty unbeatable, especially when it comes down to something she really cares about. And to say that she cares about Deeks, about their relationship is just an understatement.

Kensi just wants to get out of there, get some take out and a beer and spend the night on the couch. "Good night." She says while she and Deeks start walking to the exit again. "See you guys after the weekend."

* * *

><p>The car ride home was rather quiet, not many words where said but looks, looks were definitely shared. Deeks was staring at his left hand were the wedding band used to be only hours ago. One day he was going to marry her, no doubt about that. It would be the greatest honor and one of the proudest moments in his life, being the one man that has the privilege to marry this extraordinary woman.<p>

But he can't help but think about the reaction of Sam 'already?' and then the look on his face, like he really thinks this isn't the right thing to do for them. Why would he even think that? Doesn't he believe their relationship is strong enough? It takes his enthusiasm and excitement down for a moment. Were they really moving too fast? Is Kensi actually down for this or didn't she want to refuse my offer in the middle of a mission? Not wanting to start a fight and losing our focus? His head is full of thoughts and he has no idea if he needs to voice them or just keep them for himself? _Terrible communication skills._ The words Kensi said to him suddenly popped up in his head. He can't keep doing this, they have to talk about things like this now they finally started to really communicate, in both ways.

Kensi parks in front of Deeks his apartment. Deeks makes his way towards to kitchen while Kensi drops down on the couch. Deeks comes out of the kitchen with two beers in his hands, taking a seat right next to her, handing her one of the beers.

"You know me so well." Kensi says, taking the beer out of his hand leaving a kiss on his scruff.

Deeks just smiles, opening his bottle of beer.

Kensi notices how quiet Deeks has been since they left the bullpen, since they had that conversation with Callen and Sam. Did she say something that upset him? Was he having second thoughts? She sure hopes not because she has been thinking about getting their own place all the time since the moment they agreed on doing it. It gives her some kind of comfort. It already feels like a safe haven, even though they don't even have one yet. The things this man does to her, it's unreal. She never expected someone to be able to do that to her but somehow he made his way through all her walls and she couldn't be more grateful for that.

"What's wrong?" She finally breaks the silence.

Deeks looks up to meet her gaze. "It's nothing, just .."

"It's about that little talk we had with Sam and Callen, isn't it?"

"Sort of, it just made me think about something."

Kensi narrows her eyes, wondering what it could be. "Want to share?"

Deeks turns to his right, taking her hands in his. Looking for the right words before he starts talking again, after all he doesn't want to mess this up.

"You do really want this right? I mean, getting our own place together? You didn't just agree with it because you didn't want to upset me during a mission? Because for the record I never lose my focus so don't worry about that .."

Kensi rolls her eyes at his attempt of putting some humor in this rather serious conversation.

"Yes, I know we have only been officially together for less than three months but we actually have been together for much longer." Deeks stops at these words, his eyes widen. He was rambling and he actually didn't plan to get these words out. Their partnership has always been more than 'just partners' but he wasn't planning on putting that out there just now.

"I know." Kensi smiles. They both knew exactly what he meant with those words. "We have been together for quite some time, huh?"

Deeks looks down at his hands, a smile developing on his face. "We definitely have princess."

"To answer your question though.. Yes, I do really want this and I feel like we are ready for this. We already spend every day together and I don't want it to be any other way. So yes, absolutely! I am hundred percent positive that I want this."

Deeks cups her face, moving his thumb back and forward over her cheek. He leans in, meeting her lips with his. Kensi easily follows, wrapping her arms around his neck. They pull apart, meeting each other's gaze again.

"Let's order some take out, shall we? I am starving. Any suggestions?" Kensi asks while she reaches out for her phone.

"I am actually craving some Yummy Yummy Heart Attack." Deeks answers realizing it has been too long since they had that.

"Yummy Yummy Heart Attack it is." Kensi answers while she dials the number.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Please leave a review ? :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

First things first, thank you all! Can't tell you how happy it makes me! Sorry it took me so long, had a little trouble with inspiration ..

Thank you to Bookdiva who got this chapter started with the ideas you already gave me after chapter 1. Also thank you to Bamie02 for getting me through this, giving me ideas and reading this over. You both are amazing!

* * *

><p>Kensi gets woken up by the soft lips from her everything, something she will never get used too.<p>

"Good morning beautiful." Deeks manages to get out through kisses.

"Morning." She moves her hands over his chest to his neck, moving them through his hair.

The sun is finding its way into his – _their_ – bedroom. Kensi reaches for the LAPD shirt which is laying on the floor. She loves to wear his clothes, it makes her feel like he is really close even when he isn't there. Deeks has to be honest, he loves seeing her in his clothes. She wears them darn good and the fact that she wants to wear them, _a lot_, makes his heart melt.

Kensi hops out of bed, making her way towards to balcony adjoining the bedroom. Feeling the sun on her skin, inhaling the ocean air she thinks about their next move, being closer than ever. This is what she has been waiting for. Deeks follows her outside, wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder. Kensi leans in to his touch, pressing her back against his chest.

"We should visit some houses today."

Deeks raises his eyebrows. "Can't wait to move in with this king of charm, can you?"

Kensi turns around, lifting her head to the side. Little things like that make her fall in love with him more every time. When their partnership started she thought about those comments as annoying and conceited. Now, she wouldn't want to miss them.

"You wish." She knows this reply wasn't nearly as good as she had hoped but it was all she could think about.

"Really? That's it? No nasty comment? Anything?"

Kensi shakes her head. "Nope, I got nothing."

Deeks narrows his eyes, prepared for what is coming. Realizing nothing is following he feels a little suspicious. This is not her usual attitude. "Everything alright?"

Kensi leaves a quick peck on his lips before walking away, getting her much needed cup of morning coffee. "Everything is perfect."

With her beverage in hand Kensi goes outside to get the paper, Monty follows her on foot, not losing her step. Deeks is taking a shower, thinking about their little conversation just seconds ago. If she wants to go look for our paradise today he's down for it. No need to wait only longer, this is going to be amazing. The thought of it makes him excited. He hops out the shower, putting his jeans and white V-neck t-shirt on. He makes his way over to the kitchen getting his own beverage of the gods.

Kensi is stationed on the couch, the paper and a pen in her hand not giving attention to anything else – or anyone else –in the room. Deeks clears his throat trying to get her attention, no luck. She is not looking up.

"Kens?"

She is caught off guard by his voice, not realizing he had entered the room. "Yeah, what?"

"Since when do you read the paper?"

"I always read the paper."

Deeks takes a sip from his coffee, taking a seat next to her. "If reading the front page counts, than yes princess, you read the paper every day. Very thorough."

_He has a point. _

"Touché."

"I know. But in all seriousness, what are you doing?"

Kensi meets his gaze. "I am looking for houses, Deeks."

"You are very determined there Special Agent Kensi Blye."

"Don't act like that is something new to you, Detective." Kensi smirks, punching him in the arm.

"Touché."

"Now, in case you were interested in our future I may have found some good options. Some very near and as demanded, close to the beach."

"Look how productive this day is starting off, I am so very proud of you." Deeks teases, pressing his lips against hers.

Deeks pulls back but Kensi is quick to leave another sweet kiss on his scruff.

"You do want to do this today, right?" She suddenly asks rather uncertain.

"Definitely. We have been waiting long enough."

* * *

><p>The car ride to the first house already feels like a new chapter, a new step. The way over there is beautiful and they both could get used to spending every day in this environment. The house is only a block away from the beach, <em>a block<em>, can't get any better according to location. Noticing the board a little further down the street they realize this is it. Excitement and a little bit of fear hits mister and misses. This could be it.

"Here it is." Deeks says, parking the car in front.

"It is." Kensi is staring out the window, appreciating how amazing the house looks. She is already stoked about it and hasn't even been inside yet.

"Are you loving this as much as I am?" Deeks asks, opening the door for her.

Kensi nods her head. "I-I am. This house looks amazing."

"I know, let's hope it's as good inside."

A real estate agent is waiting for them at the front door. Noticing her they both make their way over there, greeting her and making their way inside. The agent doesn't stop talking, rambling through the whole tour but neither one of them has paid much attention to her. This house is better than they even imagined, they didn't expect to find one this soon.

Three bedrooms, two bathrooms – which can be really handy, especially if they'll have a daughter – a garage, a front yard and an open floor plan. This place is perfect, everything they wished for and more.

"It's perfect." Kensi says when they end the tour.

Deeks meets her gaze, a smile on his face. "It really is."

"Glad to hear you like it. You won't find a lot of opportunities like this." The agents announces.

Whatever else they are going to see on their hunt to find the ultimate treasure, they know this is it. They already found it, without starting a real hunt. Nothing is going to compare to this, no doubt in their mind.

"I think this is it." Deeks puts an arms around her.

"No chance we are going to find anything better than this." Kensi responds.

"I think we agree on it then?" Deeks turns his attention to the agent.

At the sound of those words it hits her. This place looks like a real life paradise, how will they ever be able to pay that?

"Wait."

Wondering what is going on, making Kensi doubt, Deeks turns around. He takes her hands in his, reassuring here that whatever it is it will be alright. "What's wrong?"

Kensi leaves out a sigh. "Can we afford this?"

"We can Kens. There are two of us now, you are not in this alone. With our salaries combined we can definitely do this."

"You're right, sorry. Not used of having two salaries at my disposal."

"If you take it you can move in at the end of the month. There is an option of buying it later if you want to, but I recommend trying to find your routine and habits here first before buying." The agent informs.

They meet each other's eyes, knowing the answer without the words needed to be spoken. This is it, it's not getting any better. No hesitating, they can't let this one slip through their fingers. Kensi nods and Deeks just smiles in return.

"We'll take it." Deeks gets out, pulling Kensi closer.

The agent smiles, nodding to them in excitement. She gets out some papers, waving them in front of them. "You want to sign these now or want to come by the office later?"

"No no, we'll do this now. Let's make this official!" Kensi answers, accepting the pen the agent is pointing at her.

"Let's sign those papers."

* * *

><p>Happiness and excitement fills the car during the ride home. This went far better than the both of them expected but they couldn't be happier about it. Deeks can already picture them living there, creating the happy family they both dream of. He still has no idea what he did to deserve this but he isn't complaining. Spending your life with Kensi Marie Blye is the biggest gift you can receive, nothing compares to that, <em>to her<em>.

"We should get some furniture." Deeks breaks the silence.

"What?"

"Come on, both our furniture is rather old, we need some new stuff."

"You're right." Kensi says while placing a hand on his shoulder. "Furniture we both like."

"Are you insinuating you don't like mine?" Deeks narrows his eyes.

"What? No, I didn't say that!"

"You're sure it wasn't like a hidden message because it sure felt like it!"

"Deeks.."

Deeks turns around, facing her, raising his eyebrow as if he wants to say she is not getting out of this.

"Don't do that!" Kensi laughs.

"What did I do now?"

"Raise your eyebrow like that."

"Turning you on, huh?" Deeks smirks

He is expecting a smart return but gets nothing, he notices the little blush forming on her cheeks, followed by a smile developing all over her face. He can't help but laugh.

"Ho ho, it does turn you on. Awesome!"

"Oh, come on Deeks?! You know you're my strength but at the same point my weakness, especially with those looks you give me."

"Impossible to resist, I know… Can't help it."

"Like you are such a hero at resisting me?" Kensi smirks at her term.

"Have you looked at yourself lately? You're like a mixture of all the good and delicious things put together in one smoking hot body."

"What can I say? It's a gift."

"Really? Ever heard of 'thank you' or a simple 'you look pretty god damn handsome let alone hot yourself'? To easy?"

"Sorry, not my style." She answers, placing a kiss on his jaw. "I do like your jaw though."

Deeks rolls his eyes, placing his hand on her thigh. Singing those papers definitely had their effects on both of them, although the teasing and flirting has been there since the very first day of their partnership.

"Just my jaw?" Deeks asks as he pulls into the parking lot from the furniture shop.

Kensi gets out, walking backwards to the entrance, looking Deeks straight in the eye. "There are many _many_ other things I like about you."

"Enlighten me?"

She moves closer, closing the gap between them kissing him tender. He can feel the lust in it though. "I will show you tonight."

Deeks widens his eyes at her statement. "Promise?"

She just smiles and starts walking to the entrance again. Yes, this is going to be an interesting day, no doubt in his mind about that. That woman can be very unpredictable, one of the many things he loves about her.

Kensi is pretty sure she has never seen this much furniture. She didn't put much effort in finding the ones she has now, it wasn't really important to her at the time. This time it's different though, so wants it to be a real home, cozy and warm. She is not going to be satisfied with the first thing that comes close to what she has in mind.

"What is that supposed to be?" Kensi asks staring at a white enlarged rectangle.

"It's a coffee table, ever heard of it?"

"That? Are you kidding me? I want a coffee table where I don't have to be afraid to leave my beer on it, where I can put my feet on when I'm on the couch. Who would even want something like this?"

Deeks laughs. "Like I said before, more sassy than classy."

"That's why you love me." Kensi answers while walking further into the shop, trying to find what she is looking for.

"That and so much more…" Deeks whispers to himself while following her footsteps.

It was Deeks' idea to go and get furniture together but to be honest, he really doesn't care. Whatever she wants is okay with him, after all she is everything he wants, the rest is irrelevant. And he knows damn well he has nothing to be afraid about, the choices she will make won't be girly girly, cold modern or whatever else he doesn't like. This is going to turn out just fine!

Kensi stops when she sees the most amazing king size bed she has ever seen. It's a pillow top mattras with a beautiful headboard, it looks really comfortable and considering how much she appreciates her sleep and a good bed, this is it. She needs to have it.

"What are you drooling about, Kens?"

"This bed is amazing, we need to have it." She doesn't tear her eyes apart from the bed.

"Really?"

"Come on Deeks, it's amazing and it looks so comfortable."

"It's quite big though, we don't need that much space." Deeks answers, stopping next to her, not able to hold his grin. _They really don't need that much space._

"I thought I sleep like a starfish? Taking all the space, leaving no room for poor little Deeks"

"Really, bringing this up now, Kenselina? But now that you mention it, you haven't slept like that in months, preferring my arms and chest now, huh?"

She meets his gaze, throwing him an innocent smile. Sleeping in his arms, feeling his touch is probably her favorite thing in the world. She has no words to explain what is does to her. But that doesn't mean she is going to buy a small bed. After all, they need place for some mutant ninja assassins that will come and interrupt them in the morning at some point in their relationship.

"Are you complaining?" Kensi asks, putting her hands in his back pockets.

"Not at all, no complains."

"That's what I thought. But we do need the place for other reasons."

Deeks raises his eyebrows, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Having wild plans? Plans that my bed isn't big enough for?"

"You have no idea." She winks at him, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Can I have a hint?"

"Be patient Deeks, it will all become clear to you… tonight!" Kensi says while she starts walking towards her dream bed again.

Deeks changes her plan and pulls her back into his arms. "Buying this bed doesn't mean you're going to sleep on your side of the bed right?"

"Not in a million years."

He smiles, relieved to hear those words. "Okay than, a king size bed for my princess."

"Really? That's the best you've got?"

"Don't ruin the moment, Kens."

"Fine, I won't."

"That's very honorable of you." Deeks teases, placing a kiss on her head. This is their first piece of furniture they are buying together. Being it the bed where – according to Deeks – all the magic happens, is quite ironic because that actually is the last place they ended up together. They have spend several nights on the couch together, using each other's shower, knowing their way with their eyes closed in each other's kitchen, .. The bedroom and with that each other's bed was the only thing they hadn't seen from each other before they crossed that line.

"Deeks?"

"Yeah?" He's looking down, smiling at her with his million dollar smile.

"You know I love you, right? Because I really love you."

Deeks moves his hand to her cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth. He will never get used of hearing that, coming from her. He kisses her gentle with all the love he has. He never loved someone this much, _never ever_.

"You know I love you too, right?"

She smiles, leaving another peck on his lips. "I know you do."

* * *

><p>What do you think? Please let me know! Thank youuuu :)<p> 


End file.
